


Kinktober Day 12: Mask

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: The night of the ball in Halamshiral many things happened; murders, intrigues and other things.Celene did hope for peace but she got the one thing back she longed for the most; Briala.





	Kinktober Day 12: Mask

The hall was filled with people; noblemen and noblewomen were spread about the room, talking and eating, or rather, playing 'The Game'. Music flooded the room about them, and some couples were on the dance floor. The Empress stood on the balcony and watched them; from up there, it looked like a nest of ants. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for a particular Elven woman. The woman she was searching for was Briala; her ex-lover. Their green dress showed off her curves and the traditional Orlesian mask hid her beautiful face. They grew up together within the palace walls, and from friendship, love grew. The brown-haired woman trusted her, and she betrayed that trust, which sealed their relationship's fate with the blood of many city Elves; something Briala could never forgive.  
The ball was happening because Empress Celene's life was threatened along with the whole of Orlais. This event at the Winter Palace was a chance for peace, Celene hoped. She even invited the Inquisitor and their inner circle along to participate in the peace talks amongst their leaders. The inquisitor was a kind person, that she had heard. That kind person walked straight up to her, a strong look in their eyes, and with a movement of her hand, Empress Celene lead the Inquisitor to the side.  
“There is an urgent matter I have to discuss with you.” They said, their pressed voice conveying importance. She nodded and ordered them with another act of her hand to move on.  
“There is an assassin hiding here, ordered to kill you.” The Inquisitor explained. Celene simply nodded. She had presumed that something like this could happen.  
“We will search for the killer and destroy their plan.” They said gently and reassuringly. Celene nodded and sent the leader away. She must look exhausted because she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She went to find the person it was coming from; She found Briala looking at her with a hint of worry, but she ignored it. Those little glances only fired up her hope; which were always crushed by Briala’s words.  
The evening was going smoothly until the Empress saw the Inquisitor talk to her ladies in waiting, the women were nervous and led them to her. They exited the hall and walked on to the balcony. There the Inquisitor showed her an amulet; it was Briala’s. She kept it for sentimental reasons, at least that’s what Celene told herself, but she really kept it because of something else; she still loved Briala. After the Inquisitor left, she found herself caught in her past; images of her most treasured moments with Briala passed behind her eyes. She didn’t even think of the possibility that the Inquisitor could go and talk to Briala about their past, but they did.  
“Briala, you may want to see this.” The gentle voice said and showed her the amulet.  
“Where did you find this?!” She asked surprised and they told her that they had found it in one of Celene’s vaults.  
“Why?! Why did she keep this? It could destroy her position.” Briala whispered to herself but the Inquisitor still answered.  
“Maybe because she still loves you.” The voice said, then they turned and left Briala alone with her thoughts.  
As the evening went on, the atmosphere became more and more tense. Celene had heard of different murder plots and fights throughout the night, so she was nervous. The mask in place kept her emotions hidden from her guests. A moment later one of the doors was thrown open and the Inquisitor stormed towards her. At the last second, they parried an attack from the assassin, and one of the Inquisitor’s inner circle sealed them in ice. They removed the mask of the assassin and the face of Florianne appeared; her own cousin. She was shocked and stepped backwards. This time the whole hall saw how tense the Empress was, even with the mask.  
“Why would you do this?” Celene asked her cousin. She needed a reason so that she could understand why the other woman did it, but she just got a snort.  
“Master Corypheus will destroy you all!” Was all Florianne said before the guards brought her away.  
Celene led the Inquisitor onto the balcony, where Gaspard and Briala waited; They began to discuss who should lead. Gaspard was full of himself and wanted to be on the throne. Surprisingly, the Inquisitor was against it, and told them all what their exploring had uncovered throughout the night; though it seemed everyone had some sort of baggage, Gaspard’s doings were the worst. The leader of the Inquisition told Celene how helpful Briala was and removed something from their pocket. The Inquisitor had the locket Briala gave to Celene which prompted them to look at each other; both had a longing look in their eyes. Celene was the first to act and took Briala’s hand and laced their fingers together.  
“What I did is unforgivable, but I love you more than anything, please let me stay with you. You are my family.” The Empress whispered; their voice heavy with longing. Briala’s reaction wasn’t what the blonde woman expected; the Elf removed her mask. Her strong and pretty eyes locked with hers, and Celene removed her own mask as well.  
“Yes, your doings are unforgivable, but my feelings for you are still there. So, let us build a new and stronger relationship.” The Elf woman said and pulled her close; pressing their lips together.  
A quiet cough pulled them out of their moment, slightly embarrassed, Celene stepped away from Briala; but kept their hands laced together. Together with the Inquisitor, they planned their next step and she knew this time she wouldn’t have to lead alone; she would lead with Briala beside her on the throne.


End file.
